


Blow the Man Down

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	Blow the Man Down

Title: Blow the Man Down

Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality, Romance, Humor

Rating: R

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, betas par excellence! 

 

A brief unbeta’ed PWP. Any mistakes are mine.

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper  
Pacifier  
Snow Angels  
One Man’s Junk  
May I Have This Dance  
Four Green Fields  
Too Darned Hot  
Pomp and Circumstances  
Summertime Blues

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Whoa there, big fella,” Ben called, running down the hallway. “Get your ass back here!”

 

Startled, Quinn turned. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Ben laughed. “You’re not going out like that, not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“Like what?” Confused.

 

Ben reached down. “Zip your fly, you perv,” he said, with a grin. “Can’t have my favorite biology department chairman going off to a faculty tea half-dressed. People would say I wasn’t doing my job by you.” He made short work of the problem, then smoothed down the pleated trousers and adjusted the belt. “There. Much better.”

 

Quinn gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “Thank ye kindly, love. That would have been a wee bit embarrassing, and no mistake.” He tipped Ben’s chin up for a kiss. “What’d I do without you, eh?”

 

“Apparently forget to dress yourself, for one thing,” Ben retorted. “Or maybe you just wanted to see if I was paying attention.”

 

Quinn’s blue eyes twinkled. “Maybe a bit of both,” he said, with another kiss. “Good to know you’re on top of things.”

 

“I seem to recall *you* were on top this morning,” Ben teased, enjoying the hot flush that rose on the tall man’s bearded cheeks. “Didn’t you get enough to last you until you get home tonight?”

 

“Never,” Quinn swore softly, pulling him into a hug. “I can never be getting’ enough o’ ye, me bonny love.”

 

Ben pressed himself fully against Quinn’s lanky frame, and rotated his hips suggestively against the other man’s groin. The groan in his ear was everything he could ask for. Not to mention the bulge behind the offending zipper. “Or maybe you were just looking to tell the Board of Governors to blow you.”

 

“*Shite*, Ben!” Quinn cried, even as he started to laugh. “Faith, what a wee willy wanton I’ve fallen for…” 

 

“You love it,” Ben said, with a grin, snuggling into Quinn’s shirtfront.

 

“I do,” Quinn affirmed. “I do indeed.”

 

~the end~


End file.
